Green Eyes
by treasurehuntingforever
Summary: The story of Severus Snape and Lily Evans isn't a tragedy.  It's simply an almost-romance that blossoms in the afterlife.  Set to Coldplay's "Green Eyes". Short, one-shot.


**Green Eyes**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Platonic love is like an inactive volcano__." Andre Pevost_

* * *

><p>There is a sea in heaven. And on that sea, there is an island. An island made of black basalt rock and creeping vines that grow in one shade – brilliant green. And on that island, there is a boy and there is a girl.<p>

_Honey you are a rock __  
><em>_Upon which I stand __  
><em>_And I come here to talk __  
><em>_I hope you understand __  
><em>

Severus Snape's favorite color was black. He loved the darkness, the illusion of comfort and the depth that it created. He loved how it absorbed light. He loved how he could hide in it. His favorite color was the darkest, deepest, loneliest black.

Until he met Lily Evans.

_The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you __  
><em>_And how could anybody deny you?__  
><em>

Lily Evans and her sister Petunia were as different as two sisters could be. That's the way it was, but it worked, if only for a short, perfect while. They played together every day, they argued but made up quickly and effortlessly. They climbed the tallest trees, where they sat and imagined for hours. They hid behind the shrubs in the garden, playing make-believe magic.

Until one day it wasn't so make-believe.

_I came here with a load __  
><em>_And it feels so much lighter now I met you _

Severus Snape had always hated his home. He loved his mother with all his heart, but there came a day, when he was very young, that she stopped being that mother he loved so dearly. Severus had always wished more than anything to have a best friend to talk to, to play with, to share a life with. He'd never imagined that best friend would be a girl.

He'd never imagined that her green eyes would lead the way out of the darkness.

_And honey you should know __  
><em>_That I could never go on without you __  
><em>_Green eyes_

Lily Evans had always loved her home. She loved her sister with all her heart, but there came a day, when she was quite young, that Petunia seemed to stop loving Lily. And so Lily lost her best friend and only sister to a nothingness she would never understand. Then she began to wish for things to return to the way they were before. She tried desperately to deny the magic coursing through her body, the magic that made her eyes sparkle. She'd never imagined that she'd find acceptance in the darkest pair of eyes she'd ever seen.

She'd never imagined that she'd come to accept herself in such an abyss.

_Honey you are the sea __  
><em>_Upon which I float __  
><em>_And I came here to talk __  
><em>_I think you should know__  
><em>

A very important boy and a very important girl once held hands on a small boat on a giant lake in front of a beautiful castle. The boy's hand was cold and white and unsure, and the girl's hand was warm and pink and steady. Their hands fit perfectly together. They held hands all the way up through the castle and into a crowded hall, where an ancient hat seemed to set them out on different paths.

If the boy and the girl had only known their paths would end in the same place…

_The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find __  
><em>_And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind_

Severus Snape's dark eyes rested on the moving photos that had been sent to him, along with a short, tear-stained letter. It read, "I'm sorry that you couldn't make it today. I guess I understand, but that doesn't stop me wishing that things were different. I hope that one day you can forgive me." And it was signed "Always your friend, Lily". It was that last line that compelled the man known as the Half-Blood Prince to ransack a classmate's room to steal away a scrap of paper.

A scrap of paper that read, in that same perfect handwriting, "Love always, Lily".

_Because I came here with a load __  
><em>_And it feels so much lighter since I met you __  
><em>_Honey you should know __  
><em>_That I could never go on without you __  
><em>_Green eyes, green eyes__  
><em>

There was a teacher in a school, not so long ago. That teacher was a bitter, brooding man who was once a hurt little boy who **loves** a girl who did not love him back. That man spent his life protecting a pair of green eyes he could not deny. That man died for those green eyes, his beacons of hope. And as he drew his last breath on that fateful day, he was grateful to see those eyes in his last moments. The man was grateful that he'd known the power of those eyes, if only for a short, painful while.

As he flew out into the light, he let those green eyes light the way.

_Honey you are a rock __  
><em>_Upon which I stand_

There is an island in heaven. The sea around it is made of white light, but that white light will never bleach the black basalt. The basalt is covered with green vines. On the shore there is a boy and there is a girl. They are holding hands. The boy smiles at the girl, and the girl smiles back.

Their lips meet for the first time as their island consumes them. Hot, molten lava seeps through their bones as they fall in love.


End file.
